pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Breadbugs (family)
The ' Breadbug family' is a family of creatures in the Pikmin games. The first members of this family were seen in Pikmin 1, but the actual family was not mentioned or named until Pikmin 2. They have a range of lifestyles depending on the particular species, from scavenging for second-hand kills to actually preying on smaller creatures. The family is named after the Common Breadbug, which resembles a bread roll in appearance. Breadbug Breadbugs, found in both Pikmin games, are the beasts after which the Breadbug family is named. They are unable to cause harm to Pikmin directly, though one can do so by pulling objects away into its dwelling. If any Pikmin are carrying an object while it is sucked underground in this manner, they will die. The beast is heavy with thick blubber, making it immune to most attacks. They are found much more commonly in Pikmin 2 than in Pikmin. Giant Breadbug The Giant Breadbug is a boss in Pikmin 2. Unlike other Breadbugs, this one is large and has a more cubical shape, looking like a whole loaf of bread; it is by far the largest species in the Breadbug family. It acts the same as normal Breadbugs, but is harder to damage by "rejection" from The Ship, although you must only bring it to the ship twice to kill it. It is considered by many players to be the easiest boss in the game (boss theme music is not even played, though an exclusive tune is played only in the specific cave sublevel). The more recognizable habitat is located on the last sublevel (6) of the Glutton's Kitchen and consists of only two other Breadbugs, electric nodes, and Anode Beetles. Dwarf Red Bulborb Dwarf Red Bulborbs are small, common enemies in the Pikmin games. They perfectly resemble Red Bulborbs in appearance, but with greatly diminished size. They are also diurnal, being active during the day, as opposed to the Bulborbs they mimic. These enemies are easily defeated by swarming them, but throwing a Pikmin directly on top of one will lead to an immediate kill. Throw a Purple Pikmin on it and the Pikmin will remain attached to it while the creature falls. In Pikmin, these were known only to be a separate species from Red Bulborbs, but in Pikmin 2, they were revealed as members of the Breadbug family rather than Grub-dog family. Olimar's Notes in the Piklopedia confuse matters by saying he originally identified them as juvenile Spotty Bulborbs, which contradicts what the enemy reel at the end of the first game says; he must, therefore, have realized sometime before leaving the planet for the first time that the species were unrelated. In the first game, agitating one will make it unleash a cry, awakening the nearest Red Bulborb. This, however, doesn't happen in Pikmin 2. Dwarf Orange Bulborb The Dwarf Orange Bulborb is an enemy in Pikmin 2 alone. It mimics the Orange Bulborb, but, like all other Breadbug family members, it is diurnal, unlike the nocturnal Orange Bulborb. Being as easily agitated as the Bulborb it mimics, it will notice Pikmin at a greater distance than other Dwarf Bulborbs do. It can be very easily defeated by the swarming or aiming a single Pikmin throw to land on its back. Snow Bulborb The Snow Bulborb only appears in Pikmin 2. They are another subspecies of Dwarf Bulborb, these particular ones resembling miniature Hairy Bulborbs without any plumage. They are as similar to the beast they endeavor to copy as any other Dwarf Bulborb, and defeated in much the same way. Their most common location is in the vicinity of one or more Hairy Bulborbs, or in cave terrain of snow or ice. Category:Breadbugs